Spice!
by AngelicDevil152
Summary: Summary: Miku an innocent academic ace. Len a handsome shota and complete playboy. What happens when Len breaks Miku's fragile heart because of a bet he recieved from his best friend Gakupo? And how will poor little Miku-chan get her sweet revenge? Read and find out. :D (A/N: This is not a cheesy fic. Currently on Hiatus until I finish Darker Side of My Heart Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Spice!**

**Prologue**

**Summary:** Miku an innocent academic ace. Len a handsome shota and complete playboy. What happens when Len breaks Miku's fragile heart because of a bet he recieved from his best friend Gakupo? And how will poor little Miku-chan get her sweet revenge? Read and find out. :D

(A/N: This is not a cheesy fic )

You could hear a gentle rustling sound as the wind circled the evergreen trees, under the comforting shade of the green giants, two teenagers stood. One girl and one boy; the girl had her unusual teal hair set into tight, neat braids, a pair of old-fashioned glasses sat upon her petite nose, covering her lush, forest-colored emeralds. Next to her was a beautiful boy, his golden hair set into a loose ponytail and cerulean eyes caused his pale, smooth face to stand out. From afar you couldn't hear what the boy said, but you could definitely tell that his words hurt the girl because crystal tears started to leak out from her sad eyes.

Crying out to the boy as he walked away the girl ran after him, but tripped because she never really was the athletic type. Hearing the thud, the handsome teenager glanced back at the disheveled girl with a cruel, sadistic smirk marred on his face. This caused the girl's eyes to grow wide in shock and her petite, slender limbs to start shaking, her body wouldn't move no matter how much she willed her frozen legs to stand up, or her arms to grab at the retreating figure.

As if on cue the clouds started coming and covering the warm, shining sun, and the gentle cerulean sky which shared the same color with that boy's eyes. Tiny droplets started to fall from the sky making a _pitter patter _sound as it hit the cold cement. The girl looked down at the puddle which was below her and stared at her crestfallen expression reflected in the water, she stayed there for what felt like hours, and when the sky began to darken with the cycle of time, her limbs finally started to obey her commands and the girl began to make her way home, with the quiet _pitter patter_ sound matching her uneven footsteps.

**Hello everyone, it's AngelicDevil152 here at her new story ****Spice!**** Now if you're a Vocaloid fan you can probably tell what song this story is based on, but if you're now, well I'll tell you. It's based on the song SPICE! By Len Kagimine XD. Poor Miku getting played by Len's sadistic ways D;.**

**Len: -slaps AngelicDevil- I'm not sadistic, I'm just an innocent little shota.**

**AngelicDevil- So now you admit you're a shota.**

**Len: I'm not!**

**AngelicDevil- :P**

**Miku: You guys are cracking me up.**

**AngelicDevil- Thank you Miku-chan, now if you'll kindl-**

**Miku: -cuts AngelicDevil off- AngelicDevil-san does not own Vocaloid or the song SPICE!. She's not awesome enough for that.**

**Prussia: Did someone say the word awesome because I'-**

**Everyone: Shut Up Prussia! Why are you even here anyways this is a Voca fic not a Hetalia fic.**

**AngelicDevil: I do not own Hetalia either, although I'd like a pet Japan. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Spice!

**Chapter One**

**Narrator's POV**

_Clack Clack_ was the sound Miku's heels made as she walked down the hallway. Noticing the gawks and obvious stares she received she inwardly, and outwardly smirked. She had on a fitting white blouse which hugged her delicate curves (unlike the shapeless sweaters she used to wear), and generous bosom. The mini-skirt that was swaying enticingly on her hips showed off her long, slender legs, and to top it all off her beautiful, teal hair was finally out of those constricting braids and cascaded down her sides in two twin tails, like a long, silky waterfall. Miku was not the studious and naïve girl she was before, getting your heart played for money changed Miku, and now the only thing left in her mind was revenge against, _Len Kagimine_

Now Len wasn't one to make a commitment. No, he loved slacking off and variety, oh, don't forget bananas. Len was actually quite smart, but because he was so _lazy_ (which was an understatement) he didn't try doing his homework or studying at all. Probably the only thing he at least Len tries at is his playboying hobby, and he absolutely loved doing it, he was practically addicted to playing girls, and when his friend Gakupo bet him that he couldn't make that nerd Miku fall in love with him, well let's just say Len knew that Gakupo was going to owe him a lot of money. Which Len was going to spend on bananas, but let's not get off topic here.

As Len walked in through the elegant hallways of Crypton Gakuen he saw a flash of teal pass him, now what he expected to see was old-fashion glasses, unattractive, teal braids, a thick sweater, and long skirt. What he saw instead was a beautiful, sexy, and confident girl strut pass him, with her luscious lips curved into a seductive smirk. The fitting white blouse this comely girl was wearing unbuttoned a bit on the top, and had a navy blue tie hanging loosely tied completing the laid-back, but charming school-girl look. On her feet were a pair of black, strappy stilettos which made her already long, slender legs look even longer (Len didn't even thnk that was possible). Len smirked inwardly at this new conquest and quickly went after that mysterious girl. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Len waited for the girl to turn around. As soon as she did, Len found himself gazing into the most unique eyes he ever seen, (in a good way of course) lush emerald, with a hint of turquoise and teal gazed back at him, framed by thick, curled lashes.

"May I help you?" asked the mystery girl giving him a flirtatious smile.

Len actually gulped when he saw this and began to sweat a bit.

Barely able to mirror her smile, Len replied back.

"I was just wondering what your name was, since your beauty struck me with such force," remarked Len.

"My, my it seems like you forgot who I was during the summer," replied the girl. "Or your skull is just so thick that you can't even remember the name of the ONE girl in this whole entire school that has _TEAL_ hair,".

_Oh Crap! This extremely attractive girl is MIKU of all people? Then again she's kind of right, Miku is the only girl in this entire Academy that has teal hair. I was just hoping some relative of her's came and transferred to this school. UGH I'm so FREAKING STUPID. _

As Len had an internal battle with himself Miku decided to put her plan into action she leaned towards Len and slowly whispered to him in a sultry voice.

"You know Len I still have a little crush on you from before," muttered Miku as she pressed her body flush against Len's.

That was all Len needed before he pinned her onto the wall . Len gently nipped, and licked Miku's neck, relishing her soft mewls of appreciation and her baby soft skin that tasted strangely like leeks?! Ignoring that fact he continued his ministrations on her and felt himself grow uncomfortable down there; hoping that Miku did not notice the small tent forming in his pants. Unfortunately for Len, Miku did notice it.

Miku could feel herself inwardly smirking for the one millionth time today as she felt a slight bump brush across her leg. Deciding to put her plans into action, Miku slyly angled her knee so it would hit in the most painful area, and then kneed him with all her might.

**Greetings Awesome People, I hoped you like Chapter Two of ****Spice! ** **I was getting kind of lazy in the middle of the chapter, so sorry for the sucky writing DX. Anyway, don't you feel bad for poor Len? Miku tricked him so easily ;c.**

**Len: HEY! It's not my fault you made me so stupid in your story.**

**AngelicDevil: :3 Aww Len, you're so cute when you're angry c: -Pinches Lenny's cheek-.**

**Len: -slaps hand away- Get away from me you anime-loving creeper!**

**Miku: -munches on leeks- XD XD XD XD**

**AngelicDevil: Anyway Miku-chan please do the disclaimer again, I don't trust Len with these kind of things.**

**Miku: AngelicDevil does not own Vocaloid, but she owns the plot of her stupid story.**

**AngelicDevil: Everyone's bullying me ;u;. Help me Luka-chan. You're my favorite vocaloid.**

**Luka: -ignores AngelicDevil while eating Tuna-**


End file.
